


Dissolution and Evolution

by once



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Post-Divorce, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/once/pseuds/once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few days after Adam's divorce is finalized and Adam has purchased himself a new couch, Blake and Adam go out drinking as is tradition at the end of a relationship (since Adam isn't willing to go to Canada to hunt caribou).  Neither man is really feeling it, so they head back to Adam's place where they take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissolution and Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a continuation of my other fic I posted on AO3 a few weeks ago. Though thanks to the great response I received from the readers, I am considering a sequel. I truly intended this to be a quick, dirty PWP, which it is, but I ended up including a lot of backstory I hadn't intended to go into. I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> All mistakes are my own, and the characters are only fictional representations of their real-world counterparts. No harm is intended, nor do I claim to have any first-hand knowledge of the personal lives or feelings of any people mentioned. I truly wish Adam and his wife a long, happy marriage, and this fic should in no way be taken as my desire for the dissolution of their relationship.

A little drunk and horny, Adam pushed Blake down into the squishy cushions of his over-sized couch. It was completely antithetical to his usual clean, sparse tastes, but the gray, suede couch, at eight-feet long from outer arm to outer arm, would have allowed Blake to lie down flat on it. It was the first thing he bought after Behati took their furniture with her.

“What'er you doin', rockstar?” Blake questioned with a smirk.

Adam went down on his knees astride Blake's lap, settling against his thighs, and Blake didn't even hesitate to bring his hands up to balance Adam. Adam smelled like sweat and alcohol as he pressed that narrow, cut body against Blake's chest, and Blake's eyes rolled shut at the unexpected sweetness of it. Adam's forehead thudded too hard into Blake's chest as he bent down to grasp at Blake's belt and fly, but Adam, too focused on getting Blake out of his clothes, could barely feel the impact.

The belt jingled as it swung open, and he struggled with getting the button loose and the zipper down. All at once, everything came free and he could finally get his fingers on the firm, cotton-covered bulge beneath. Adam panted breathlessly as he gently, practically reverently, palmed and squeezed Blake's dick.

Blake forced himself not to thrust his hips up into Adam's grasping fingers. He wanted Adam badly, but he wanted it enough to wait if he needed to. If Adam was in no state to remember this in the morning, then Blake had every intention of going upstairs with Adam to bed to sleep. They could work it tomorrow afternoon when they woke up.

“Hey, look at me,” Blake commanded gently.

He tried to catch Adam's eyes, but Adam's gaze remained stubbornly downward. He'd even tucked his chin against his chest and tried to tilt his head away from Blake. In Adam's defense, it wasn't that he couldn't look Blake in the face if he did this. It was just that he was half-scared of what his own face would reveal to Blake and the rest terrified that Blake would make him stop.

Adam finally got his stupid, trembling fingers, a little unresponsive from earlier drinking earlier and the unbelievable jolt of adrenaline rushing through his body, to work right. He slipped them through the trail of soft, dark hair low on Blake's belly until they met with the heat of Blake's half-hard erection. The angle was frustratingly awkward, but he already had plans for getting Blake's jeans off. Blake's breath caught as Adam found a stilted rhythm, but he just had to see Adam's face before things went too far.

“Adam …” 

“Will you just shut up and let me do this?” Adam snarled, gripping Blake's dick and thumbing underneath the flared head.

Blake gasped out loud as his head rolled back in disbelief at the sudden sensation. He slipped his hands beneath Adam's shirt and clutched shakily at Adam's waist. Adam glided his thumb gently across the head of Blake's dick and scraped his teeth along Blake's stubbly jaw, delighted at Blake's rapidly shredding control. 

“Goddammit,” Blake groaned.

Since he finally had Blake panting and swearing, Adam stood up to strip his jeans and t-shirt off. Blake's head came up off the back of Adam's surprisingly comfortable, gigantic monstrosity of a couch just in time to see Adam's black t-shirt land in a puddle on the floor. Blake loved seeing Adam's bare, gorgeous body, and he leaned forward almost reflexively to slip his fingers over across the other man's warm skin and trace the mid-line of Adam's abdominal muscles down to where Adam's cock was starting to strain upward.

Blake got in about three seconds to look and two decent strokes before Adam was shoving him away and jerking ineffectually at the loosened waistband of Blake's jeans. Blake lifted up his hips long enough for Adam to get his jeans over his ass before resuming his spot on Blake's lap.

“Shirt,” Adam grunted as he lapped and nibbled at Blake's neck around the collar while trying to undo his buttons with one hand.

“'Ve still got my fucking boots on, Adam,” Blake complained.

“Fuck your boots. Get your fucking shirt off,” Adam growled against his neck.

Eventually, they were as naked as they were going to get. Blake, who had lost his vest as soon as he'd made it in the door, stripped his dress shirt off and tossed it over the back of the couch. In the heat of things, Adam suddenly realized that after years of valiantly fighting it, he finally had Blake exactly where he'd probably always wanted him. It was gloriously terrifying. He took a deep breath as he laid one hand lightly on Blake's naked chest.

“Fuck, fucking look at you,” Adam practically whispered.

Blake shifted a little uncomfortably under Adam's hazy, worshipful gaze. It wasn't anything like their usual derogatory banter, and Blake wasn't sure how to proceed.

“Got a thing for wrinkly, old grandpas?” Blake asked as he tried to lighten the mood.

At least Adam didn't seem pissed any more, but Blake wondered if he was about to end up with a lap full of unconscious, blackout drunk Adam Levine in a minute or two, though he hadn't seemed that far gone during the ride back to Adam's place. 

“Shut up, you're like three years older than me, Blake, and you fucking well know you're gorgeous,” Adam shot back, even though he was mesmerized by the sight of his own hand moving across Blake's chest.

Adam leaned down and pressed a hot kiss to Blake's waiting mouth, and Blake couldn't help but smile and kiss him back. Adam's eyes were soft and liquid, but he was present in a way that Adam drunk never was. Blake had resisted and felt proud of himself for doing so for so goddamn long, but he finally reached both hands up and grabbed the firm, round cheeks of Adam's ass and pressed him forward, grinding Adam's dick into his stomach. Adam moaned into the kiss, feeling those big hands stroking a long curve from upper thigh to lower back, while Blake tried to take in the dual sensations of his hands on Adam's ass and his tongue in Adam's mouth.

Adam's face hurt he was smiling so hard, but his chest felt tight and shaky too. He knew if Blake ever got another good look at him, he'd see the ridiculous grimace Adam's face was twisted into. To distract them both, Adam broke the kiss and shoved himself backward a few inches. Blake instinctively gripped him hard to keep him from falling, but Adam just bent his head low again and started mouthing at his neck and twisting his fist around Blake's erection.

Blake rocked his hips into the motion finally, and it got Adam to join him in a dirty grind that had him pressing that tight ass into Blake's hands before driving himself down on Blake's lap. Blake kissed at Adam's cheeks and the corner of Adam's mouth sweetly.

Adam tried not to hate himself in the moment, not sure if he wanted or deserved Blake's affection. Adam knew he would only break Blake's heart if he ever let Blake fall in love with him. Adam was good with the easy stuff, with banter and fun sex, with lighthearted flings with people who didn't love him. Even his marriage had been easy when it was good, but when things started going bad, Adam hadn't tried to stop it. He'd told her he wasn't cheating on her, and though she hadn't really believed it, any unfaithfulness on his part had always been desperate and mental. He'd just wanted to be happy, to feel like he felt with Blake all the time, instead of vacillating between guilty and inadequate when he was with her.

He hadn't been fair to her, he knew. He hadn't even tried to stop their marriage from deteriorating, but at the end of things, he hadn't even cared. Blake hadn't dated anyone after his own divorce. Their physical affection had slowly, carefully amped up in private. Their banter had gotten increasingly explicit until they had both been reasonably certain they were both on the same page, and although Adam felt like he'd made it probably pretty obvious to Blake that he was ready to go, Blake hadn't had any kind of a move or reciprocated any of Adam's until Adam's marriage had been completely, legally dissolved.

Blake had seen its imminent destruction too, and he hadn't tried to stop it either. He reached a place with Adam where he felt like they could move forward, but Blake wasn't willing to cheapen his or Adam's own feelings by turning their relationship into something dirty or deceitful. His own marriage ended mostly amicably because her heart wasn't in it anymore and Blake's belonged to someone else. Now that he finally had Adam, was having Adam, he fiercely intended to keep him—other concerns, producers, or wives be damned.

“I'm not fucking sorry,” Adam stated between sucking kisses on Blake's chest and shoulders.

“Don't want you to be sorry,” Blake responded.

Adam's breath was rapid and off-beat, and his whole body had begun to show faint tremors along his limbs. Blake stroked the other man's skin from shoulder to thigh again, but if anything, the gentling gesture seemed to rile him up further. The more Blake tried to soothe Adam, the more Adam seemed to be trying to force an orgasm from Blake. Adam's fevered stroking and rolling was working Blake up for sure, but the worry he was feeling from Adam's agitation left him feeling cold.

“M's'pposed to feel guilty that things didn't work out. M's'pposed to feel bad because I let her walk out and didn't even try to stop her,” Adam groaned as he worked his hips in a sinuous roll.

“S'ok—uh—s'okay, Adam, fuck, you're entitled to feel however you wanna,” Blake responded as Adam licked his own palm and resumed the handjob.

“M'just so fucking happy and relieved,” Adam continued, tasting the bitter hint on Blake's precome on his tongue.

“Yeah?” Blake questioned as he drew one hand forward between Adam's hard, spread thighs and got his hands on Adam's copiously leaking dick.

“I just wanted you … fuck, I don't even know what I'm saying,” Adam stopped himself from admitting what they'd probably both known was true for an embarrassingly long while.

He pressed another sloppy kiss to Blake's waiting mouth, which Blake returned enthusiastically. Adam rose up on his knees to give Blake more room to work while trying to keep kissing and jerking him off. It wasn't easy, and he hated himself a little for having gotten drunk tonight instead of facing his dissolved marriage and evolving relationship with Blake directly. The hardness of Blake's dick in his hands and the unconscious little gasps and grunts Blake kept making meant that he must have been enjoying it, but Blake deserved better than a sloppy, uncoordinated handjob.

Blake felt a drop of wetness on his chest and realized that for all Adam's bravado about not caring and being over it, little streams of tears were slowly trickling from Adam's clenched-shut eyes. Blake wiped his face with one hand and tilted the other man's head until Adam was forced to look at him.

“Why're you crying, honey?” Blake questioned.

“M'drunk, and I feel like shit,” Adam admitted.

Blake's heart clenched.

“You wanna stop?”

“No,” Adam said vehemently.

“S'okay,” Blake said softly, continuing to wipe Adam's face even while Adam was jerking his head side to side defiantly. “We can pick this up again later when you don't feel like shit, baby, I promise.”

Something in Adam's chest actually settled at Blake's warm tone and the concerned look on his face. Hadn't Adam already decided that he was done feeling guilty for the things that he wanted and was finally ready to be happy? He'd divorced his wife because of it, so he must have.

Adam looked down at Blake's dick in his hand and dragged his thumb across the slit again, something that really seemed to get Blake going, though Blake seemed desperately trying to control himself. When Adam raised his eyes again, he flashed Blake that wry, smug grin Blake was used to seeing. Blake was having trouble breathing steadily at the maddening sensation which only made Adam's smirk dirtier.

“Fuck that. I've waited to fucking long for this, and so have you. So you just fucking sit there, shut up, and let me make you come,” Adam commanded imperiously.

“Oh—okay,” Blake said breathier than he liked, “as long as you're sure that …”

“Blake,” Adam interrupted, “all I want right now is to see you come, get to come myself, and go to fucking sleep. Is that going to be a problem for you?”

Blake chuckled a little a slipped his fingers back between Adam's spread legs. Adam's fist tightened again on Blake's dick, and he lost some of that franticness while stroking Blake's hard on. Blake worked his fingers over the sensitive head of Adam's dick while his other hand slipped off Adam tight ass and stroked across Adam's clenching hole. 

Adam rolled back against Blake's fingers, unconsciously searching out the feeling of Blake's fingers inside him.

“Yeah,” Adam said, “fuck me.”

Blake nodded, but he wasn't about to try it dry on the couch when Adam was so clearly messed up. Blake's damp fingers stroked and petted Adam's clenching hole as he circled that delicate spot behind Adam's balls with his thumb.

“I will,” Blake promised.

“Blake,” Adam said insistently, trying to work his hips harder into Blake's searching fingers.

“Sweetheart, I will. M'gonna get you slick and open, give it to you so fuckin' good you won't even know what's happenin'. M'gonna make this gorgeous fuckin' body arch and twist and see how flexible you really are, but I wanna take my time, wanna taste every inch of this pretty skin. I just don't wanna hurt you, baby,” Blake said. 

“You won't,” Adam insisted, twisting his fist and carefully biting softly at the straining tendons in Blake's neck. “I know you won't.”

“Third date,” Blake gasped.

“Hmm?”

“Gonna take you out for dinner. Something fancy. Prime rib and red wine the first time. Second date, I'm thinking a long drive outside the city. Lay a blanket down on the beach and watch the crabs come out in the dark. Third date's gonna be dinner and a movie in my living room before I take you upstairs and fuck you half-through the night. Can't wait to see your gorgeous body spread out in my bed. Already got clean sheets laid out. Gonna show you how much I love that you're finally fucking mine,” Blake murmured to him.

Everything in Adam's chest suddenly went hot and liquid, and he was hurtling toward orgasm faster than he ever hand in his life. Adam settled down on Blake's spread thighs and lined their dicks up side by side. Adam cracked his eyes open to get a good look at both of his hands working them together with one of Blake's petting Adam's trembling thighs as Blake's finger's tapped out a syncopated rhythm against Adam's hole. He slammed them shut again as Blake's middle finger drew tight circles on his hole and just barely dipped inside.

“Fuck, tha's pretty,” Blake groaned.

“Blake, gonna make me come,” Adam said sharply.

“Fuck, yeah, honey, wanna see it,” Blake murmured into his ear before biting down lightly on the lobe.

He dropped sucking kisses along Adam's jawline while Adam continued to stroke them both. He was losing rhythm slightly, and he'd thrown his head back while he rode the tips of Blake's fingers.

“I got you now, Adam. Thought you were all about skinny, white-girl models and trashy bathroom sex, but I know what gets you goin' now,” Blake continued.

“Fuck, Blake,” Adam cried out.

“Your days of wandering are fucking over, honey. I'm never gonna be through with you. M'gonna hafta learn every inch of this body pretty body, and everybody you've ever met is gonna wonder how some redneck, country motherfucker ended up with a prize like you, but they're not gonna know that fucking I earned it. How I treated you so good. How I petted your hair when you felt like shit and kissed you even though you pretended you didn't want it just to make you laugh. How good I was and didn't fuck around with you behind their backs because I knew you deserved better than that, Adam. How I took my time with you to learn just how you like to be fucked, and how good I'm gonna be for you when I finally get that gorgeous cock inside me.”

“Oh, fuck,” Adam gasped, shaking hard with his need to come.

Sparks were flickering up and down his spine, and he could barely think for how good Blake's hands felt on him and nearly in him. He could feel Blake's lips moving on the skin next to his ear, and though he was only half-catching what Blake was saying to him, he knew what he meant.

“You think I wouldn't? You think I haven't thought about my mouth around your dick a thousand times? You think I haven't come with my fingers up my own ass imagining it was you fucking me? That I wouldn't go to my knees for you, sweetheart?”

“Would you?” Adam whimpered.

“Sweetheart, I would. I would do anything for you. I want it all, baby. Don't you know how much I want you?”

“Oh, fuck, Blake,” Adam gasped out finally.

His whole body went tighter as atomic explosions went off inside his cells. It felt like he was completely, totally alive and dying at the same time. Adam was certain he'd never come as hard or as painfully in his entire life. Blake couldn't help but feel that wave of intense satisfaction at the first pearls of come boiled up out of Adam's dick. It splashed up both their bellies as he worked Adam's trembling body through it, and Blake licked his lips just a little at the thought of getting to blow Adam one day.

Adam relaxed as he came down, and one day, Blake knew he would see how far he could push Adam. Tonight was not that night. Adam pressed his forehead against Blake's neck and panted against his collarbone, and Blake thought that this was very nearly enough. 

If not for the frustrating throbbing of his very agitated cock, he probably could have drifted off to sleep with Adam in his lap just like that. Adam unconsciously rubbed his hand against the hard bone of Blake's big shoulder and drifted for a few seconds, unbelievably satisfied from a little fingering and a hand job. Blake shifted his shoulder enough to roll Adam's head and got his right hand between their bodies.

“M'almost there. Just kiss me,” Blake requested.

Adam lifted his head, feeling like it weighed thirty pounds, and met Blake's mouth with a slow, sloppy kiss that was nothing like the fast, hard kisses they'd been sharing just a few minutes ago. Their tongues slipped together hotly as they kissed wide open and wet, and it was slowly winding Blake back up. 

He realized at some point that Blake had started jerking himself off to Adam's kiss. Jealous, Adam knocked the other man's hand off his own dick and started up a slow, twisting pace that had Blake writhing beneath him on the couch. Adam locked his free arm around the back of Blake's neck and carefully drew him closer and closer to orgasm. Adam tried not to think about it too much because though he was halfway between awake and asleep, he knew if he got aroused again, he was going to beg Blake to fuck him on this couch, plans for their third date be damned.

Blake felt himself slowly tipping into a beautiful orgasm. Blake gave up trying to return Adam's slow, easy kisses and pressed his gasping mouth to the side of Adam's stubbly face. He palmed the back of Adam's skull and wrapped his other arm tightly around Adam's sweat-slick back. Adam probably didn't have much room to work, but Blake was sure it wasn't going to matter in a few seconds.

Blake's abs got tighter and tighter as Adam worked his fist up and down Blake's dick which had gone rigid against his palm and had started leaking. Blake couldn't have been far from coming, and Adam positively loved Blake's arm wrapped around his naked back. Blake's body went still all of the sudden, and Adam felt him draw in a huge, slow breath through his open mouth. He groaned quietly into Adam's neck, and Adam worked him slowly through his orgasm.

After a few minutes, Blake tilted them both sideways onto the couch and pulled Adam's cooling body into his warm chest. Adam nuzzled against his breastbone and figured he got a pass on the unmanly display since he was still drunk. He grunted in protest as Blake shifted around to kick his boots and jeans off, though he'd curled his long arms around Adam's body to keep from jostling him too much, but eventually he settled down and pulled Adam back into valley of his arm and chest.

“I love you,” Blake said to the crown of Adam's head.

“Of course you do,” Adam said primly, but his heart wasn't in it to tease much right now.

“I know you're fucked up right now, and I'm not gonna pretend that things are gonna be easy between us Adam. But I want you to remember what I'm saying to you right now and try to understand it the way I mean it. I love you. Okay? I love you.”

Adam was quiet, but Blake could feel him nod against his chest. Blake didn't need to hear it said because he knew it was true, and Adam would say it soon enough once he was on more stable ground. Covering them both with a conveniently folded comforter from the arm of the couch, he settled himself into the back of the couch. The blanket smelled like Adam and fabric softener, and Blake wondered how many nights Adam had spent sleeping on this couch before tonight. 

Adam drowsily relaxed into Blake's strong, warm body, puposefully not thinking about anything except how perfectly this matched his three am fantasies as he slid down into warm sleep. Blake laid another kiss on Adam's spiky hair to prove how precious the other man was to him, though he wasn't sure if Adam would remember it in the morning and let himself drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this mental image, which doesn't fit into the narrative of the story, of Blake waking up in the morning and needing to pee, so he goes upstairs to Adam's bedroom and discovers that the bed is missing from in there, too. Remember when the story said that she'd taken all the furniture with her and that the blanket smelled like Adam had been sleeping under it before? That's kinda where I was going with that. I imagine then that Adam and Blake's first time in a bed would be at Blake's place in LA since he's actually got one. Crisp, white cotton sheets. Them both completely sober on purpose. Copious amounts of lube. I'm not sure if I'll turn that into a separate story, but anyone who wants to take that half-formed scene and run with it is welcome to. Just let me know or link back to my story please.


End file.
